Freakshow
by Darknessmaker
Summary: Can we really be family? Fem!italy and Germany


**_"_****_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go.. will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know.. Chasing after you is a like a fairy tale, But I feel like i'm glued on tight to this carousel.." _**

"Welcome one and all to The House Of The Freaks! The longest running Freakshow in the world!" Said the announcer in a small black coat, his hair was slicked back in a messy style and his eyes looked deep into the crowd of people. He smiled at them and stood on the left side of the stage.

**_"_****_Come, Come one, Come all.. You must be this tall.. to ride this ride at the carnival.." _**

"Tonights performance will be quite.. _Shocking_" He said putting his hands together.

**_"_****_Oh, Come, take my hand and run through play land.. so high, to high at the Carnival.." _**

"Our first performance, Felicia The Fallen Angel!"

Curtains quickly opened to reveal a small reddish haired girl sitting on her knees, Her expression was depressed and slightly tired. She looked younger than 21 and was wearing a small brown dress, She slowly raised her head up looking at the crowd with her sad heavy hazel eyes. She stood and slowly reached out her arms to the sides and closed her eyes, Two large black wings shot out of her back causing feathers to fall everywhere. The crowd's eyes widened in surprise and shock, but also in slight excitement and fear, The small girl stared down at the people and gave all them a small smile and flapped the wings quickly blowing a gush of wind at the people in the front. A little girl in the front laughed as others expression turned to disgust as feathers began to fall on them.

"For our second act, Amelia The Bearded Woman!"

Felicia quickly moved her right wing up to reveal a young looking red haired woman, She moved out to the center of the stage and raised both her arms up. She smiled a sweet smile and began to touch her chin lightly, As she moved her fingers small stubble hair began to grow. The crowd stood in awe and slight disgust as Amelia touched her new full grown beard, She chuckled slightly and grabbed a knife from the announcer standing on the side of the stage. She quickly turned around and began to cut every last hair on her face, She turned back to the crowd and bowed with a now clean smooth chin, As she stood back up she went and stood by Felicia and smiled at her softly, Felicia smiled back and quickly looked away from her.

**_"_****_And It's all fun and games, til somebody falls in love.. but you've already bought a ticket, and there's no turning back now.."_**

"As for our third act, Ludwig The Strongest Man Alive!"

A loud yell was heard from the back of the stage, As people turned their heads to look a tall blonde haired man came crashing in wearing black pants and a dressy shirt. He was terrifying to look at it if you stared at him long enough, He flashed a smile at the crowd and went over to Felicia and Amelia. Felicia looked up at him and pushed the wings back into the her lower back, Ludwig looked down at her with a soft loving look and quickly picked her up. He sat her on his arm and picked up Amelia with the other, Amelia squealed in delight as Felicia laughed softly. Ludwig looked out at the crowd and began to throw them up and catch them quickly, After a short time he put Amelia down on the left side of the stage but put Felicia on his shoulders. Felicia gave a slight blush at this and stayed where she was, Felicia held onto his hair as he began to flex at the crowd. some laughed while others stared in adoration at the two. Felicia and Ludwig looked down at one another for a split second before looking back at the crowd.

**_"_****_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go.. will I catch up to love? i could never tell, i know.. chasing after you is like a fairy tale, But I.. fell like i'm glued on tight to this carousel.." _**

"As for our fifth act, Alyssa and Amber The Conjoined Twins!"

**_"_****_This horse is too slow, we're always this close.. almost, almost.. we're a Freakshow.."_**

A small annoyed grunt was heard behind Amelia, Amelia slowly moved to reveal a small figured two headed body, Both women had the same colored hair and blue eyes but the right head had a pink colored necklace while the other had a purple colored necklace. Both walked to the back center stage and smiled gently at the crowd, The crowd gasped in fear and slight excitement as the twins began to move around. They both began to laugh as the crowd started to cheer with excitement, The began to dance around the stage and laugh at the same time. They slowly began to stop and reached up their arms to grab a small swing hanging from the ceiling, They climbed up and slowly sat on it and began to wave at the crowd.

**_"_****_Right, right when I'm near.. it's like you disappeared, where'd you go? my dear, you're a Freakshow!" _**

"As for out final act, Snow The Spider Queen!"

As the crowd heard nothing but silence they began to look around the stage, A couple minutes went by as no one moved. As some people began to boo and yell, they saw a small woman lower herself down to the center stage from a rope, She moved her face up to the crowd and smiled showing small fangs. Her hair was purple and eyes were red, She had a pale skin tone and had small spiders crawling out of her hair. She laughed as the small spiders began to travel down to her mouth, She lowered herself more down towards the stage and untied the rope from her feet. As she began to fall downward she flipped herself upwards and landed on her feet, The crowd stared in wonder and began to cheer, Snow raised up a hand to silence them and began to speak softly.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see your normal faces every week. Welcome to the Home of The Freaks, after this performance you may direct yourself to the right and left of the stage to leave. If you wish to meet the other Freaks then you may direct yourself to the back of the stage. Have a lovely evening"

The curtains closed back quickly as the lights began to come on one by one, Part of the crowd began to leave but others decided to stay for a little longer and walked to the back of the stage.

**_"_****_It's all fun and games, til somebody falls in love.. but you've already bought a ticket, and there's no turning back now.."_**

Felicia stood and watched as people stared and giggled at her, She smiled and waved at the small children holding on to the skirts of their mothers. Afterwards, when all the normal people were gone, Felicia slipped off to Ludwig's tent and knocked on the door. Ludwig answered and smiled softly, stepping outside. Jane would always come to visit after the humans disappeared, Ludwig thought it was adorable how much her face would light up as he stood by her.

"Did they throw anything at you?" He asked her brushing a small hair away from her face.

"Oh no, i'm fine" She answered, blushing slightly at the feel of his hand, She slowly reached up her hand to grab his finger.

**_"_****_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go.. will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know.. chasing after you is like a fairytale..But i, feel like i'm glued on tight to this carousel.."_**

Ludwig looked down at her softly and began to chuckle "Your still so small, i could break you with my finger" He said jokingly.

Felicia giggled slightly at the comment and began to play with his large soft hand slowly "Your bigger than anyone though, always so much stronger..and i'm always gonna be small"

**_"_****_Why did you steal my cotton candy heart? you threw it in this damn coin slot, and now i'm stuck.. Riding, Riding.. Riding.."_**

"Well i must keep my good name here! and so should you" He said putting his hand on her back gently, "Your back is getting injuries again?"

"Oh no it's fine, my wings are just sore is all.." She replied quickly reassuring him.

Ludwig sighed and started to trace his fingers across her back slowly "Alright, but you must let me brush your wings once in a while.."

"Don't you think you two shouldn't be alone?" Said Snow walks up to them grinning, "We don't want any freak babies for her to sell!"

Felicia growled slightly at Snow dangerously warning her to back off "For your information Spider Queen, i can't have children and our owner would never sell our babies.."

"Oh yes poor poor angel got her stomach cut open from daddy, Boo boo so sad.." She replied with fake sympathy sneering at Felicia.

Ludwig walked over to Snow picking her up by the collar of her dress "No more Snow, you've done enough today" He said glaring down at her, he walked over to her tent and set her down inside of it.

Felicia then began to tear up remembering what Snow had said, she quickly covered her eyes as Ludwig walked back to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders softly

**_"_****_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go, will I catch up to love? I could never tell.. I know, Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I feel like i'm glued on tight to this Carousel.." _**

"I-I'm fine.. i just.. i need to go rest goodnight.." Felicia answered quickly running away from him to her tent, she quickly zipped up the opening and sat on the ground of her tent. She shook her head slightly and pulled out her wings, She looked back at them and began to play with the feathers. She wrapped them around herself slowly and kept her head down on her knees to keep herself silent, She slowly reached over to the left of her and searched for her small razor. As she grabbed it, she held it over her right leg and slowly brought the blade across her thigh, she watched as the blood ran down and began to wipe it off. _"It's alright Felicia .. Everything is alright.." _She thought to herself softly, She slowly raised herself up and laid down on the large white bed on the side of the room. Felicia sighed and started to rub her eyes _"Just sleep.. it's all gonna be just fine.." _She rolled over onto her side and stared at the thin white wall, She began to tear up suddenly and quickly wiped it away _"No.. not this again.." _

Felicia awoke early in the morning and slowly sat up in her bed, she wiped the sleepiness out of her eyes and stood up out of bed. After she had made her bed she began to go through her small closet, she quickly picked out a small black dress with long socks and put it on. As she was putting on one of her socks she heard a weak knock at the door and looked over.

"Come in" She answered sitting on the bed.

The twins quickly opened the door and came in giggling.

"Hey Felicia, we need a favor" said Amber sneering down at her.

"I'll do it but it depends on what it is." Felicia answered, putting her right leg over her left one.

"In our next act there is going to be a swing hanging above the stage, we want you to fly up there and sit. when we come one we will throw a ribbon for you to catch, then we will pull you down and you will fly down" said Alyssa smiling gently at her.

"Well.. alright i guess"

Both of them shouted with joy and hugged her tightly "Thanks Felicia!"

"Of course, see you then" Felicia answered making them both let go.

Felicia sighed as she watched them run of her tent, she stood up and slowly walked out and set her feet on the dead grass. She sighed happily as she walked across it to the lunch tent, As Felicia opened the tent she could see Ludwig and Amelia had gotten there before her. Amelia looked up and waved for her to come over. Felicia slowly walked over and sat by her.

"So i hear that Snow was giving you a hard time?" Amelia said putting an arm around Felicia gently

"Oh it's fine Amelia.." Felicia answered giving her a small smile.

Amelia sighed and rubbed her shoulder gently before taking her arm away, ever since Felicia could remember Amelia had always been on her side since the day she came to live at the Freakshow, Amelia had no other friends and would never speak to anyone but Felicia. She never could quite understand why but she never asked, She felt as if the woman in front of her would break down into tears if she ever did. Ludwig looked over at Felicia and pulled her over to his side.

"Show me"

"Show you what?" She asked innocently.

"Show me your legs now" He said looking at her sternly.

Felicia sighed and slowly lifted up her dress to show the fresh bleeding gashes, Ludwig's face softened as a he grabbed a small napkin and began to wipe the dried blood off of her legs, Felicia flinched as he began to clean them.

"No more, and i mean it this time"

"Yes yes.."

Felicia could never quite stop what she started years ago, it allowed her to forget the pain and feel a new one. She loved the way the blood dripped off of her legs and how the feeling felt, it calmed her. If she couldn't do that it would drive her insane. Ever since she was small she had learned to hurt herself in one way or another, It helped with the pain she felt. Felicia looked at Ludwig and sighed.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"Pasta would be nice.." She answered forcing a small smile.

As Ludwig got up to go get the food for her Amelia moved a little closer to Felicia "When are you two going to date? you can live in the same tent and everything you know!"

Felicia blushed and shook her head "No thats ok, Ludwig is a really good friend.."

"Friend? oh come on Feli! he's in love with you dear!" Amelia giggled at how much Felicia's face was turning red.

"Well i'm sure he wouldn't want me bothering him! I'm just a small girl with mental problems"

"Oh please dear.. your a beautiful girl that has wounds that wont heal unless someone helps heal them. and that someone is Ludwig"

"Yeah Yeah Amelia.." Felicia sighed as she leaned on her hand softly.

Amelia smiled and pinched her arm gently, Felicia giggled a little and smiled back at her. Amelia always felt like a sister to her, Felicia knew she had a brother somewhere in the world but Amelia was the closets thing she had to a family, She knew that one day she would have to meet her older brother but was not looking forward to it.

"Here Felicia"

Felicia looked up to see Ludwig holding a plate for her, he set it down in front of her and sat by her. She smiled and nodded as thanks and began to eat slowly, Amelia giggled slightly and looked over at Ludwig.

"Whens the wedding?"

Ludwig looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

Amelia rolled her eyes playfully "Never mind Dummy"

Ludwig chuckled and put his arm around Felicia, She looked up from her food at him and began to blush. As Ludwig leaned in a little closer the door swung open.

"Good morning my babies!" Said a loud cheerful voice

All looked over and saw the Owner Ms. Elizabeth smiling at all of them, some of the other freaks began to wave. Elizabeth had long brown hair with green eyes, she always wore a flower in her hair. She walked over to Felicia and Ludwig.

"Good morning you two! still close together i see?"

Ludwig cleared his throat and took his arm away, Felicia looked away and quickly laid her head down in her arms.

"Such a lovely couple" Elizabeth said before walking away.

Felicia sighed and stood "I will see you two later"

Amelia nodded and smiled at her "See you later"

Felicia kissed Ludwig's cheek and walked off back to her tent, She closed the door and crawled over to her mirror. She began to wipe away any extra makeup from last nights show and cleaned her face, She sighed as she looked upon her face _"My skin is to pale.. my lips are to big.." _She shook her head quickly and laid her head down _"Austria would have locked me in the closet by now.. and turned off the light.." _She shuddered as the memories began flow back into her mind, she quickly grabbed the razor off of the desk and cut her finger, she sighed as she felt the pain and saw the blood run down. she slowly calmed down and gripped the razor tightly _"No more.." _

**Authors Note: This was a little idea that i created, sorry if it is not to your liking but it was what i wanted to write. I do not own Hetalia Characters Ludwig, Felicia, or Amelia. my OOCs are the twins, Snow, and Elizabeth. I do not own the song either if you wish to look it up then the song is Melanine Martinez's Carousel **


End file.
